Dark Spiritshipping One ShotKing
by TheKunoichiPuzzle
Summary: Holy Snapperdoodle just a oneshot for DarkSPiritshipping Where Haou is a king and Yohan is a knight tryin' to seduce him ;3


"Your royal highness here are the new candidates to be your next knight.", a servant said as he bowed before explaining to the supreme king why he had brought him these three boys.

The king sat on his throne and looked through each individual, his golden eyes piercing into their souls, but then the last, teal-haired, boy had golden eyes just as piercing as his and did not back down from Haou's stare. The brunette called over his servant, "Who is the teal haired one with golden eyes?".

The servant called forth the dark bluenette, "Sir introduce yourself to His Highness, now, please.".

"My name is Anderson Yohan, your Highness.", the dark bluenette smirked as he kneeled at the base of throne.

Haou raised an eyebrow at the slight sight of the smirk he caught on Yohan's face, but shook it off and dismissed the three, informing them that they would be given a final test tomorrow. Whoever won this challenge would be his new captain of the guard; Haou's own personal knight. It was considered the highest of Honors. The servant from before showed the three men to their quarters for the night. Haou sat on his throne, meanwhile, pondering about the golden eyed man named Yohan Anderson. Something seemed different about him. The dark bluenette lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll have you trapped in my web soon enough, Haou-chan~. Hehehe.", Yohan snickered maniacally as he whispered to himself before turning to his side to drift off into a light sleep.

Morning rays of bright sunlight streamed through the small window in the room, but it fell across an empty bed. Yohan was already up and getting ready for the battle. He had to win so he could seduce the king into being his little love toy. That's right. Yohan wanted Haou. The Supreme King was asleep, snug under the covers of his bed. The sunlight dancing across the royal room's walls before cascading straight down on to the king himself. Haou growled and tried to get away from the bright light, but it would not leave him be. The frustrated and disgruntled king finally gave up as he flung the covers off of himself and got up. While Haou stumbled into the shower Yohan had finished putting on his gauntlets as he grabbed his sword and exited his room. The dark bluenette was smirking as the door closed behind him. A servant was waiting for him; ready to take him into the arena. The three males waited in the arena, waiting for Haou to appear. The Supreme King showed up a little while after the combatants arrived in the fighting arena. Haou yawned and sat down on his throne in the arena. The servant scurried out of the arena, behind a steel door and Haou gave the command for the fight to begin;Yohan wasted no time. The other two were caught off guard slightly, since Haou started the fight right off the bat. Yohan had already killed one of his opponents and now he was countering another strike from the remaining competition. Haou watched with amused golden eyes from his perch on his throne as Yohan and this other male battled it out for the honor of being his personal knight. They were fighting for what seemed like hours, but Yohan seemed to be enjoying it; that observation caught Haou's attention. Haou was pulled from his thoughts about the dark bluenette when a clang of metal rang through the air and then that familiar sound of flesh being cut into. The supreme king looked down into the arena and Yohan had won. He was covered in his opponent's blood, but he was victorious. The dark king got off his throne and congratulated Yohan in his victory. The dark bluenette smirked up at him as he thanked Haou. They both exited the arena and met up in a hallway that led to the arena. Haou waved the servant away, telling him to get a celebratory dinner ready. Yohan sheathed his sword and walked beside Haou as the king led him to the royal bathing chamber. Haou wanted Yohan to look presentable for when he recieved his honor tonight and he certainly didn't look of high class covered in someone else's blood. When they came to the bathing chambers Yohan grabbed the king's hand as he kneeled down and kissed Haou's hand while winking at him.

"Thank you for showing me to the baths, your Highness.", the dark bluenette purred as he got up from his knees.

Haou blushed slightly, but shook it off and responded, "You're welcome, Yohan. You fight quite admirably you know. You're very skilled.".

Yohan threw off his shirt as he gently placed his sword near the bath's edge, "Thank you for your priase, your Highness, truly I do not deserve it.".

The supreme king turned a darker shade of red as he saw the shirtless, and toned, knight, "N-No, you deserve such praise. You are indeed a very skilled fighter; a fitting person to be my new knight.".

The dark bluenette smirked as he took off his pants next, leaving himself only in his boxers while he faced the king, "Truly, your Highness, you are too kind.".

Haou turned redder than a ripe tomato, "Well, um, thank you, Yohan.".

'Hehehe, one more push and I've caught you!', Yohan snickered and then walked up to the King. He cradled Haou's cheek in his hand, "Your Highness I am truly sorry, but I got some blood on you when I kneeled before you and kissed your hand before. I would suggest that his Highness should also take a bath, if that is not too bold to say.".

A smirk played across Yohan's lips as the king turned a dark crimson, "I guess that would be a good idea, Sir Anderson.".

"Oh don't be so formal . . . I mean please don't be so formal, your Highness.", the scheming knight caught himself.

Haou took off his shirt and shook his head, "Alright. If you wish we shall be informal with each other. I guess I can grant that request for you, but only when we are alone, do you understand Yohan?".

The dark blunette took a step closer, leaving only a few feet of space between them ,"I understand . . . Haou.".

Haou smiled and took off his pants; now both men were in their boxers. They both smirked and looked at each other before jumping into the royal tub and striping themselves of their boxers. They luxuriated in the steaming water; it felt nice. Yohan was scrubbing himself clean of blood, as was Haou, when Yohan decided to make his move. The dark bluenette washed the soap of off himself and then picked up some shampoo and squirted it into his hands. Let the games begin. He moved silently to the other end of the large rectangular tub, that was big enough to be a small swimming pool, and gently started scrubbing the shampoo through the king's hair. He could see Haou blush bright red. The scheming knight rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder and purred seductively in his ear.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you had some blood in your hair, it must've been from when we jumped in, so I thought I'd get it out for you.", the dark bluenette purred as he gave a sexy chuckle.

To Yohan's twisted delight Haou actually leaned back to rest his back against Yohan's chest and purred lovingly, "It's okay. Thank you, Yohan. That feels so~ nice.".

"I'm glad I could please you Haou . . . hey Haou since I'm doing this for you would you mind doing something for me?", the smirk spread across his face as his golden eyes danced with mischief while being hidden under his teal bangs.

The brunette smiled and nuzzled up to the soothing and expert touch of the dark bluenette, "What would you like Yohan?".

"I was wondering if you would- . . . ", Haou's tone; Yohan knew he had already gotten the king where he wanted him. The scheming knight paused in his sentence as he whipped the brunette around so they were facing each other and pinned him on the rim/end of the tub, "Play with me.".

"Yohan? I-I-I . . . . .", the petit brunette blushed as Yohan pressed his chest against the brunette's own, smirking at him. Haou turned extremely red. This bluenette, named Yohan Anderson had managed to capture his heart in no time at all. Haou wanted to protest, but his heart spoke for him, "I'll grant your desire.".

"Good because I wouldnt't have taken 'no' for an answer, your Highness. Hahaha.", the dark bluenette laughed maniacally as he pressed himself up against the king, "You belong to me, behind the scenes, my king.".

Haou shivered at his sexy yet commanding tone and all the supreme king could do was nod weakly and whisper into the dark bluenette's ear, "I know I belong to you . . . ".

Yohan's smirk grew into a mischievously evil grin as he licked Haou's neck, sending another wave of shivers down the brunette's spine. The bath water was still a bit warm, but it felt scalding hot to Haou since he was being heated up by Yohan. The dark bluenette was very skilled in other areas beside fighting and Haou got to experience that talent first hand as an experienced tongue dominated his own in a battle in his mouth during a passionate kiss; meanwhile the dark bluenette's hands went wandering and expertly glided over every sensitive spot, making Haou whined and moan in pleasure. Pretty soon Yohan's expert skills were too much for the king to handle and he ORDERED that Yohan take him now. Yohan snickered that that would be the only order he ever obeyed 'behind the scenes'. Water overflowed from the tub as Yohan followed orders and took Haou right there and right then. He really didn't need to be told twice though and his plan was going ahead of schedule much more than he planned, but hey that was a good thing. He controlled the king, who controlled everything else. He had all the power he wanted and now he had a playmate. Haou was gripping the rim of the tub as tightly as he could as he whined. It hurt at first; a lot more than the king had expected it to, but eventually he got over it. When it was over Yohan got off of Haou and both of them leaned on the edge of the tub, panting. Yohan smirked as he eyed Haou panting, but Haou gave a small smile as he caught Yohan's gaze.

"Hey Yohan?", the brunette spoke somewhat shyly as he blushed.

"Yes, my king?", Yohan snickered as he looked back at the blushing brunette across from him.

"I think we're going to need another bath . . .", at that both males burst out laughing as Yohan nodded his head, agreeing with Haou's statement.

They were definately going to need another bath after what they had just done. 


End file.
